1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for bagging a plurality of filled bags, such as bags of potatoes, into a larger baler bag. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus in which the filled bags are bagged in a baler bag using a chute with a plurality of spaced apart flaps to sequentially lower the filled bags to prevent bruising, and in which a bag head supports and holds open the baler bags.
2. The Background Art
Potatoes are typically bagged in 5-lb., 10-lb. and 15-lb. bags for retail sale to consumers in grocery stores and supermarkets. In addition, the 5-lb., 10-lb. and 15-lb. bags are typically bagged themselves in larger 50-lb. baler bags which hold 10 of the 5-lb. bags or five of the 10-lb. bags, or 60-lb. baler bags which hold four of the 15-lb. bags, for wholesale to the stores and markets.
The bagging process initially involves machines to sort and weigh the potatoes into groups which weigh either 5 lbs., 10 lbs. or 15 lbs. The groups of potatoes are then bagged in the 5-lb., 10-lb. or 15-lb. bags. The 5-lb., 10-lb. and 15-lb. bags are then packaged and sealed into the 50 lb. or 60 lb. baler bags.
During the baling process it is desirable to gently handle the potatoes so as to prevent bruising or other undesirable effects. One disadvantage with typical bagging systems is that they rely on gravity to accomplish the bagging. For example, potatoes are usually elevated and then dropped into buckets or onto the scales for weighing. Dropping the potatoes increases the risk of bruising the potatoes. In addition, the 5-lb., 10-lb. and 15-lb. bags are usually elevated and then dropped into the baler bags. Dropping the heavier bags further increases the risk that the 5-lb., 10-lb. or 15-lb. of potatoes will land on and bruise a lower potato.
Another disadvantage of typical prior art bagging systems is that the collection of 5-lb., 10-lb. or 15 lb. bags usually must wait for a baler bag to be opened and positioned to receive the 5-lb., 10-lb. and 15-lb. bags, thus slowing the process. For example, 10 of the 5-lb. bags, five of the 10-lb. bags, or four of the 15-lb. bags, are usually accumulated at an elevated point. Collecting the requisite bags is typically accomplished quickly. Preparing the baler bag to receive the collection is typically a slower process. The previous baler bag with the previous collection of bagged potatoes must first be removed. A new baler bag must then be opened, positioned, and secured or supported before the current collection of bagged potatoes may be received into the baler bag.
It is also desirable to securely hold the baler bag in an upright and open configuration while receiving the bagged potatoes. The weight of the 50 or 60 lbs. of potatoes tends to weigh the baler bag and pull it away or down. Another disadvantage with the typical prior art bagging systems is the difficulty in securing or supporting the baler bag under the bagged potatoes while the baler bag receives the bagged potatoes. As indicated above, the 5-lb., 10-lb. and 15-lb. bags are typically dropped into the baler bag. The bags sometimes catch the edge of the baler bag, causing the baler bag to rip and spill the bagged potatoes on the ground.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to develop a method and apparatus capable of more efficiently and quickly bagging potatoes, while more carefully and gently handling the potatoes. It would also be advantageous to develop a method and apparatus capable of baling the bags of potatoes without bruising them. It would also be advantageous to develop a method and apparatus capable of more efficiently opening, positioning, and securing a baling bag for receiving the bagged potatoes. It would also be advantageous to develop a method and apparatus for securely holding a baler bag in an upright and open configuration for receiving bagged potatoes.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for efficiently and carefully baling a plurality of bagged potatoes into a baler bag.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a method and apparatus for efficiently opening, positioning and securing a baler bag for receiving the plurality of bagged potatoes.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a method and apparatus for securely supporting the baler bag in an upright and open configuration for receiving the bagged potatoes.
The above objects and others not specifically recited are realized in a specific illustrative embodiment of an apparatus for bagging a plurality of filled bags, such as 5-lb., 10-lb. or 15-lb. potato bags, into a larger baler bag, such as a 50 or 60 lb. baler bag. The apparatus includes a chute for receiving the filled bags and defining a path of travel for the filled bags. Advantageously, a plurality of flaps are movably coupled to the chute at spaced apart locations along the length of the chute and defining a plurality of sequential stops. The flaps move between a first stop position and a second pass position.
In the first stop position, the flaps extend transversely to the chute and into the path of travel of the filled bags to stop the filled bags from continued travel along the chute. In the second pass position, the flaps extend out of the path of travel of the filled bags to allow the filled bags to continue traveling along the chute. The plurality of flaps move sequentially in order from the upper end of the chute to the lower end between the first stop position to the second pass position. Thus, the filled bags are advantageously sequentially lowered from one flap-to another. Therefore, the bags are only lowered through a plurality of distances relative to their size, rather than a single distance relative to the size of the group, to prevent bruising.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the plurality of flaps divide the chute into a plurality of individual compartments. The plurality of flaps are spaced apart a distance such that each of the individual compartments are sized to receive at least one of the filled bags.
For example, a first upper flap is located closer to the upper end of the chute than the remaining flaps and defines a first stop at a first height. A second flap is spaced apart from the first flap a distance generally equal to the size of at least one of the filled bags. Thus, an upper surface of an upper filled bag is disposed generally at the same height as the first height of the first stop when disposed on the second flap. Therefore, the filled bags entering the chute generally fall the same distance from the upper end of the chute to the first stop or upper surface of the upper filled bag.
Preferably, a sensor is located proximal to the upper end of the chute which senses the filled bags entering the chute and produces a sensor signal. A controller is responsive to the sensor signal and producing a control signal. A plurality of actuators are each coupled to a different flap and are responsive to the control signal to move the flaps.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, at least one baler bag head is disposed at a lower end of the chute for supporting the bale bag in an open configuration for receiving the filled bags from the chute. A collar movably engages a support frame and defines an opening through which the filled bags pass into the baler bag. First and second lips are located at opposite sides of the opening. A plurality of pivoting plate members are pivotally coupled to the collar at opposite sides of the opening and have lower ends extending to different locations opposing the lips. Thus, opposite sides of the baler bag may be grasped between the lips and lower ends of the pivoting plate members. Upper ends of the pivoting plate members engage the support frame such that the pivoting plate members pivot as the collar moves. The pivoting plate members pivot between a first open position and a second closed position. In the first open position, the lower ends of the pivoting plate members pivot away from the lips to remove and position baler bags between the lips and lower ends. In the second closed position, the lower ends of the pivoting plate members pivot towards the lips to grip the baler bags between the lower ends of the pivot members and the lips. Therefore, the baler bags are secured and supported in an open configuration to receive the filled bags.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a plurality of baler bag heads are disposed on a baler bag wheel for sequentially position the baler bag heads at a plurality of different stations. At a first station, baler bags are hung from the baler bag heads. A bag hanging mechanism positions the upper end of the baler bags at the heads for being grasped by the lips and pivoting plate members. At a second station located beneath the chute, bags of potatoes are received from the chute into the baler bags. At a third station, baler bags are removed from the heads. Therefore, one baler bag may be filled while another baler bag is opened and secured to another head, rather than of a single head, to improve efficiency.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a take-away conveyor conveys baler bags away from the baler bag wheel. A first, horizontally-oriented conveyor has a horizontal surface configured for receiving the baler bags thereon. A second, vertically-oriented conveyor extends along the first conveyor and having a plurality of spaced-apart partitions extending therefrom for receiving the baler bags therebetween. Therefore, the baler bags are secured in an upright orientation for a subsequent sealing operation.
A method for bagging a plurality of filled bags into a larger baler bag includes elevating the plurality of filled bags to a predetermined height. The filled bags are sequentially lowered along a path of travel through a series of discrete vertical stages using a chute having a plurality of movable flaps spaced along the length of the chute defining the series of stages. A baler bag is positioned beneath the filled bags and opened to receive the filled bags. The filled bags are lowered into the baler bag.
For example, a first filled bag is disposed onto a first flap. The first flap is moved to lower the first filled bag onto a second flap located at an elevation lower than the first flap. A second filled bag is disposed onto the first filled bag. Again, the filled bags advantageously are lowered through a plurality of discrete distances relative to their size to prevent bruising, which is more likely to occur by lowering the filled bags a greater distance.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a baler bag is opened, positioned, and supported on a bale bag head simultaneously with elevating and/or sequentially lowering the filled bags, and at a location different from the location beneath the chute. Therefore, while one baler bag is being filled, another baler bag can be prepared.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the baler bag is immediately displaced from the location beneath the chute after the filled bags have been lowered into the baler bag, and another baler bag is simultaneously positioned beneath the chute.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the invention without undue experimentation. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.